


Sultry Nights

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:45:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6442099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Daily_Deviant's Drabble/Drawble Days. Prompt 1: Sultry Nights </p>
<p><b>Warning(s):</b> Oral sex. </p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sultry Nights

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Daily_Deviant's Drabble/Drawble Days. Prompt 1: Sultry Nights 
> 
> **Warning(s):** Oral sex. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Sultry Nights

~

“Humid,” Harry said as they exited the restaurant.

Severus hummed. “I’d say….sultry.”

Harry smiled. “I like that.”

“Sultry nights are good for one thing,” Severus murmured, steering Harry towards an alley. 

“Snogging?” Harry asked hopefully.

“Close.” Severus pressed him against the wall. “Shall I demonstrate?” 

“Please.” 

The kiss was spectacular, but when Severus knelt, that was even better. He swallowed Harry, mouth teasing Harry’s cock while Harry’s hands settled in Severus hair. 

Harry didn’t last long, coming moments later. 

“Fuck,” Harry gasped as Severus stood.

“That’s the other thing sultry nights were created for.” Severus smirked. “Another demonstration?”

“Please.” 

~


End file.
